fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Carriage of Indra
The Carriage of Indra (インドラの運搬, Indora no Unpan) is one of the Ten Rings of Norvino, and is currently wielded by Meira of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino. It is remarked for its destructive potential despite the wielder's preference to not take such drastic actions. Description The Carriage of Indra is a unique ring, despite its simplistic design. The said design appears to be quite akin to a mountain-like structure, which is complemented by the ring's rather absurd color. Unlike most which are metallic, the Carriage of Indra appears to be made out of a magical wood, therefore holding a light brown color in contrast to the silver of most of the rings within the set. The gem that appears on top of the ring appears to be a darker color of this wood, indicating at a part of the tree that was closer to the roots. Furthermore, upon Meira's questioning of Viktor Grosso, whose ancestor had created the ring, Meira had been told that the ring was, in fact, created for the purposes of redirecting lightning and storms from a specific area. This effect was mainly made as a means to assist farmers across the Norvino Kingdom in the planting of their crops without redirecting away necessary rain. However, over the years, as magic became more modernized, they were able to achieve this without the use of the ring. As a result, it was given to the queen, whom later made it part of the Ten Rings of Norvino. The ability of the ring, in itself, is extremely powerful. However, the manner in which it functions is actually remarkably simple, if not highly dangerous. Therefore, Meira comments that many of the scars across her body are a result of training in the proper use of the ring. This dangerous ability is, as mentioned above, the ability to direct - and later - conjure storms towards oneself and then another direction. In a sense, the ring acts as a lightning rod, which is only capable due to the nature of the ring's magical energy. From the wood that the ring was forged with, the ring has the innate ability of passively sending out its magical energy to the sky in a very thin, invisible stream. Therefore, it is able to immediately change the nature of any to by converting the stream of magical energy into heat. Subsequently, the lightning is able to follow the stream of magic that is exerted from the ring, which can change direction dependent on the commands of Meira, which allows her to manipulate any single lightning bolt at a given time. Due to the nature of lightning being a natural phenomenon and not being composed entirely of magical energy, it is virtually impossible to block against it, especially when one includes its overall speed and power. However, even so, the difficulties in manipulating such a powerful natural phenomenon make Meira only use these powers in the short-term, though she uses them to great effect nonetheless. Notes Category:Holder Magic Category:Ten Rings of Norvino